


Autumn Through The Window

by Shachaai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shachaai/pseuds/Shachaai
Summary: The sun is out, so Antonio is teaching the boys how to do handstands in the garden.





	Autumn Through The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from tumblr.

The sun is out, so Antonio is teaching the boys how to do handstands in the garden. Antonio is _supposed_ to be raking up the leaves all over the garden to put in the compost and/or garden waste bin as he sees fit, and of course Roderich approves of Lovino and Feliciano helping their other father with some minor chores on the weekend, but all three of them seem to have gotten distracted after raking up so many small piles of leaves.

Roderich watches his family from the kitchen window, content to lean against the counter as the kettle boils beside him for coffee. He should call the boys and his husband in for hot chocolate and a break, make them wash their hands and listen to Lovino do his reading homework whilst their drinks cool enough to sip - but Roderich is loath to deny himself the pleasure of watching Antonio’s old baggy jumper fall over his silly beaming face as he balances himself on two hands for their children’s amusement, the taut muscles of his belly shifting deliciously in the sunlight as Feliciano’s infectious laughter begins to get to him.

When Antonio falls, he goes down with his usual rough grace, one leg at a time, emerging on his knees with rumpled clothes, wide smiles, and a yellow-red leaf caught up in his hair. A hungry squirrel hunting for nuts. Lovino, when he tries a handstand immediately afterwards, topples over immediately in a _poof_ of leaves - and yelps less about the landing and more about a bug trying to crawl up his nose. Antonio laughs at him, but sweeps up both Lovino and his little brother to ‘save them from the bugs,’ Lovino wriggling and loudly insisting that he doesn’t _need_ saving and will fight every bug in the garden himself, put him _down_ , papá! Antonio, charming man-child and with two children more secure on his hips than his own low-slung faded jeans, is whining back at him that Lovino should let his papá be Lovi’s knight for just a _little_ longer - still with the leaf in his hair.

Feliciano, much more content at being carried around and serenely familiar with ignoring his papá arguing with his big brother, spots Roderich through the kitchen window, squints, realises it’s his father, and bursts into a chubby-cheeked beaming smile, waving cheerfully. The sight is more brilliant than all the autumn leaves.

It is impossible not to smile back at Feliciano, so Roderich, the kettle boiled, lifts his hand and waves.


End file.
